1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatically locking slider for slide fasteners.
2. Description of Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 46-35376 published Dec. 6, 1971 discloses a self-locking slider for slide fasteners. The slider essentially includes a slider body constituted by upper and lower wings, a yoke attached to the upper wing, a locking spring supported on the upper wing so as to normally project into a slide fastener guide channel by its locking prong, and a pull tab operatively connected to the locking spring for retracting the locking prong away from the guide channel. The locking spring has a pivotal portion received in a recess in the outer surface of the upper wing and a resilient tongue simply touching on a ceiling of the yoke, so that the locking prong is angularly movable about the pivotal portion in response to pivotal movement of the pull tab. Thus, the axis of pivotal movement of the locking prong is disposed near the guide channel where the locking prong engages in the space between adjacent fastener elements of the slide fastener. With this arrangement, the locking prong tends to accidentally shift out of engagement with the fastener elements due to the elements being tilted under the influence of a pull that is exerted in opposite directions transversely of the slide fastener.